banana_fishfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 18 Islands in the Stream/Image Gallery
Ash talks with Max.jpg Ash and Blanca flashback.jpg Blanca looks behind him.jpg Max in a meeting.jpg Blanca looks back at Ash.jpg A picture of Ash and Eiji.jpg Ash listens to Blanca talk about the book he's reading.jpg Ash looks at the rain.jpg Ash opens the curtains.png Ash tells Blanca I can't believe how lucky I am.jpg Ash tells Blanca I'm happy now.png Ash tells Yut-Lung give me a bullet.jpg Ash tells Yut-Lung no bullets.jpg Ash tells Yut-Lung can you shoot that, little girl.jpg Ash tells Eiji somebody ate some.jpg Ash tells Blanca one guy who cares for me and wants nothing in return.jpg Ash tells Blanca there's at least one guy.jpg Ash tells Blanca to leave him alone.png Ash tells Blanca what's that supposed to mean.jpg Blanca on the phone.jpg Colonel Holstock in the car.jpg Eiji reads the news.jpg Eiji smiles at Ash.png Eiji tells Ash when it's all over, come to Japan with me.png Gunshot's where Blanca aimed.jpg Mr. Smiles on the phone.jpg Eiji tells Ash that he bets everyone will be surprised.jpg Eiji tells Ash eat and you'll wake up.jpg Eiji tells Ash Izumo.jpg Eiji pulls Ash to get him out of bed.jpg Eiji pulls Ash with the covers.jpg Eiji reads the newspaper.jpg Eiji gets grazed by the bullet.png Eiji gets Ash out of bed.jpg Yut-Lung tells Ash over the phone Eiji Okumura.png Yut-Lung tells Ash for a guy like him. Why.jpg Yut-Lung tells Ash why is it so easy for you.jpg The drinks that Ash drank out of.jpg Blanca tells Ash yes, Honey.jpg Ash kneels by Eiji's bed.jpg Ash places his hand on Eiji's forehead.jpg Ash pronounces Izumo.png Ash watches Eiji as he's sleeping.jpg Ash listens to Yut-Lung tell him Eiji Okumura.png The White House.jpg Ash wakes up from the shower.jpg Ash tells himself could it be....jpg Ash tells Blanca on the phone you said you retired, you liar.jpg Ash closes his eyes with the newspaper.jpg Blanca smiles after telling Ash about the Caribbean.jpg Eiji gets mad at Ash.jpg Eiji grins at Ash.jpg Eiji turns around to face Ash.jpg Eiji wants to hit Ash with a lamp.jpg Eiji tells Ash you're like a frail little girl.jpg Eiji tells Ash I made breakfast.jpg Eiji tells Ash i'm not your maid.jpg Ash gets mad at Blanca on the phone.jpg Ash looks back at Eiji after being asked a question.jpg Max tells Ash hey, are you listening.jpg Ash grabs ahold of the covers.jpg Ash sleeping in bed.jpg Blanca tells Yut-Lung it's an honor to meet you.jpg Blanca's hair wet from the shower.jpg Eiji tells Ash that there is one that makes you poor.jpg Eiji looks at Ash after being told to go to sleep.jpg Ash tells himself what can I do.jpg Ash in one of the cars.jpg Ash and Eiji laugh after Eiji talks about his sister.jpg Ash tells Blanca then why did you hide away in the Caribbean like a hermit.jpg Ash tells Eiji no, I'm sorry.jpg Ash hears Yut-Lung tell him your friends trust and freedom.jpg Ash tells Eiji I don't know why I said that.jpg Eiji tells Ash it's fine. I'll sleep it off.jpg Eiji surprised to hear Ash say what made you think that.jpg Eiji tells himself because whenever you lie, you become terribly calm.jpg Eiji tells himself I can tell that you're lying.jpg Ash calls for Blanca.jpg Ash looks inside the car at Eiji.jpg Ash points a gun at Max and Steven.jpg Ash opens the door to Professor Dawson's room.jpg Ash pulls out the envelope.jpg Ash tells Alex I'll be gone for a while.jpg Ash tells Blanca I beg you. Don't hurt him.jpg Ash tells Blanca it's better than living amongst fakes.jpg Ash tells Blanca please don't kill him.jpg Ash tells Shunichi I want to see the country he was born in.jpg Ash tells Shunichi once everything is done and over with.jpg Ash tells Shunichi sorry for getting him hurt.jpg Blanca looks at Ash from outside.jpg Blanca tells Ash it means that much to you.jpg Blanca tells Ash that, I can not do.jpg Blanca stunned to hear Ash say don't kill him.jpg Blanca tells himself I'll be praying for you.jpg Eiji runs outside in his pyjamas.jpg Steven tells Ash have you lost your mind.jpg Professor Dawson sleeping.jpg Ash glares at Max.jpg Golzine tells Blanca good work.jpg Max tells Ash go and save your friend.jpg Golzine tells Yut-Lung wonderful work.jpg Max tells Ash is it Eiji.jpg Max tells Steven shut your face.jpg The car and the truck explode.jpg The car about to run into the truck.jpg The driver tells Colonel Holstock are you kidding, Colonel Holstock.jpg Yut-Lung tells Ash you're punctual. Do you have it.jpg Eiji and the others outside.jpg Ash eating the avocado and shrimp salad.jpg Ash hears Eiji say Ibe-san.jpg Ash notices Islands in the Stream.jpg Ash notices that Kippard's death isn't on the news.jpg Ash tells Eiji avocado and shrimp salad, huh.jpg Ash tells Eiji don't worry, Big Bro. Keep your nose out of it.jpg Ash tells Eiji not all Japanese like natto either.jpg Ash tells Eiji read it later. You take to long to read, Big Bro.jpg Ash tells Eiji thanks. I'll buy you a comic book later.jpg Ash tells Eiji when did you get up.jpg Ash tells Eiji why don't you go learn English with Sesame Street first.jpg Ash tells Eiji why don't you start early morning croquet.jpg Ash tells himself it was definetly the work of a pro.jpg Ash tells Max huh.jpg Ash tells Max The killer made it look like an accident.jpg Ash watches the news of Colonel Holstock being dead.jpg Ash tells Yut-Lung fine.jpg Eiji notices Ash sleeping in the shower.jpg Eiji notices Ash sleeping on the table.jpg Eiji puffs up his cheeks.jpg Eiji serves Ash avocado and shrimp salad.jpg Eiji tells Ash breakfast in 5 minutes, okay.jpg Eiji tells Shunichi sorry.jpg Eiji tells himself well, seems like somebody's fully awake.jpg Eiji tells Ash finally.jpg Eiji tells Ash hold on, let me get you some milk.jpg Eiji tells Ash I made breakfast. I'll wake you up if it's the last thing I do.jpg Eiji tells Ash take your pants off, okay.jpg Eiji tells Ash I've never heard of an american who hates hamburgers.jpg Eiji tells Ash this is the 5th time. Wake up already.jpg Eiji tells himself he's still mad about it.jpg Eiji tells Ash yeah, it was you.jpg Max tells Ash can I borrow you for a minute.jpg Max tells Ash I showed your report to a psycopharmacologist.jpg Max tells Ash is god punishing him.jpg Shunichi tells Eiji I was worried to death.jpg Shunichi tells Eiji I'm just glad you're safe.jpg Yut-Lung shocked to hear Ash tell him fine.jpg Yut-Lung tells Ash your friends' trust and your freedom.jpg Yut-Lung tells Ash you're fine with that.jpg Ash and Blanca throw their jackets off.jpg Ash and Eiji run to the other room.jpg Ash asks Blanca what's it called.jpg Ash gets hit by Blanca's elbow.jpg Ash gets ready to fight Blanca.jpg Ash looks at the rain from inside.jpg Ash in pain from Blanca's attack.jpg Ash jumps out of the way.jpg Ash pulls the trigger.jpg Ash tells Blanca and you're telling me to play the role I'm given.jpg Ash tells Blanca but if I just let you go, I won't be able to sleep in my grave.jpg Ash tells Blanca enough of this crap.jpg Ash tells Blanca I hope your parts rot and fall off.jpg Ash tells Blanca is that book good.jpg Ash tells Blanca shut up.jpg Ash tells Blanca wait Blanca.jpg Ash tells Blanca who are you to tell me this.jpg Ash tells Eiji how is it.jpg Ash tells Eiji I thought you might want to speak Japanese when you're sick.jpg Ash tells Eiji I'm used to it. Don't worry.jpg Ash tells Eiji Japan, huh. I'd like to go someday.jpg Ash tells Eiji killing is all I know.jpg Ash tells Eiji see you later.jpg Ash tells Eiji sorry I can't call you a doctor.jpg Blanca tells Yut-Lung I'm the one who taught him.jpg Ash tells Eiji stay back.jpg Ash tells Yut-Lung I said I'll do it, you vermin.jpg Ash tells himself and his target is....jpg Ash tells himself I won't let anybody hurt you.jpg Ash yells at Blanca over the phone.jpg Golzine tells Yut-Lung this is the difference between a pro and an amateur.jpg Ash tells himself was I wrong.jpg Ash tells himself what should I do.jpg Ash tells himself why after all this time.jpg Ash tells Yut-Lung it's not about winning or losing.jpg Ash tells Yut-Lung you're the one that told me to shoot myself.jpg Blanca tells Ash a rabbit and a lynx can't ever be friends.jpg Blanca tells Ash go back to the monsieur.jpg Blanca tells Ash haven't changed much.jpg Blanca tells Ash hello, little kiten. You've grown.jpg Blanca tells Ash he's the one discovered you and tried to polish you as a successor.jpg Blanca tells Ash hey. How did you like Island in the Streams.jpg Blanca tells Ash hold on.jpg Blanca tells Ash I don't want to lose you, either.jpg Blanca tells Ash I felt that this was the only place you could belong to.jpg Bones and Kong yell boss.jpg Blanca tells Ash I was going to decline when he asked me to train you.jpg Blanca tells Ash nah, I take it back.jpg Blanca tells Ash will it make you feel better.jpg Blanca tells Yut-Lung he won't be able to keep from trying to find out.jpg Blanca tells Ash one of the vitals, I taught you that.jpg Blanca uses his hand to attack Ash.jpg Blanca tells Ash that's right.jpg Blanca tells Ash this will be the last time I give you a word of advice.jpg Blanca uses his elbow to attack Ash.jpg Blanca tells Golzine it's just opposite your office.jpg Blanca tells Ash the bright sun, chocolate colored girls....jpg Blanca tells Golzine I'd like to have a word with him.jpg Blanca tells Golzine on the phone I'm glad you're satisfied.jpg Blanca tells Yut-Lung give it up.jpg Blanca tells Yut-Lung so now, the conditions are.jpg Eiji doesn't hear anthing from Ash.jpg Eiji gets hit by the bullet.jpg Eiji sleeping in bed.jpg Eiji tells Ash how about becoming a model. I bet they'd love you.jpg Eiji tells Ash Ash, want some....jpg Eiji tells Ash I didn't mean it like that.jpg Eiji tells Ash I feel so pathetic.jpg Eiji tells himself please God, keep him safe.jpg Eiji tells Ash I'd love to take you.jpg Mr.Smiles asks what shall we do, your Excellency.jpg Mr.Smiles on the phone.jpg Eiji tells Bones and Kong yeah, it just nicked me.jpg Eiji tells Ash is it safe to open.jpg Eiji tells Ash it's fine. I'll just sleep it off.jpg Golzine tells Yut-Lung you have no need to worry.jpg Eiji tells Ash my lil sis might even faint.jpg Golzine tells Blanca will give you some privacy.jpg Golzine tells Blanca I still want to play with him later.jpg Golzine tells Ash I'll let you work for me as the lowest of prostitutes.jpg Golzine tells Ash finally.jpg Golzine introduces Lee Yut-Lung to Blanca.jpg Eiji tells Ash you don't need a gun to live.jpg Eiji tells Ash there are lots of people. And cars.jpg Yut-Lung smacks the gun out of Ash's hand.jpg Yut-Lung tells Ash and give us Prof. Dawson.jpg Yut-Lung tells Ash if you're late, Eiji Okumura will die.jpg Yut-Lung tells Blanca it's darkest under the lamp post, or so they say.jpg Yut-Lung tells Ash you've received our warning.jpg Yut-Lung tells Blanca I see you know Ash very well.jpg Yut-Lung tells Ash I'm not the one shooting.jpg Yut-Lung tells Ash it's a deal then.jpg Yut-Lung tells Ash it's true that your teacher is a very skilled person.jpg Yut-Lung tells Ash negotiations will be tomorrow night at 9. Pier 8, Warehouse 12.jpg Yut-Lung tells Ash you're acting tough tonight. It's so unlike you.jpg Eiji tells Ash Izumo is the land of gods.jpg Ash tells Eiji this is good. You'd make a good wife.jpg The place where Ash gets Prof. Dawson.jpg Eiji tells himself please.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Image Galleries